<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses by lunabelieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954335">Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves'>lunabelieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloweentown (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Gwen found a red rose in her locker or on her desk, she always knew it was from one person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Gwen found a red rose in her locker or on her desk, she always knew it was from one person. Kalibar was handsome and talented, considered by most to be the most sought after warlock in town. Girls longed to sit near him in class, to be close to him at lunch. And yet he ignored them all and continued leaving roses for her.<br/>
There was a time Gwen enjoyed the attention. He always used his magic to woo her and make her smile, never left notes the way other boys would. She had always thought she’d marry him some day. Until she and her friends snuck out to that Halloween party in the mortal world and she met William Piper.<br/>
William hadn’t needed magic to make her smile, to sweep her off her feet. He had liked her dress and danced with her. No roses brought to life by a spell could compare with their dance together. He excelled where Kalibar was failing.</p><p>--</p><p>--</p><p>“That’s the third time this week, Gwen.” Kalibar stood by her locker, a small frown on his face. “One rose not good enough for you anymore?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not that. It’s…” She lowered her eyes to the floor.</p><p>“Some one else?” When she nodded, he sighed. “Never thought I’d lose your heart.”</p><p>“Did you ever really have it to begin with?” She asked and walked away.</p><p>It would be the last time they spoke until many years later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>